A Letter
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu jika surat ini bisa di kirimkan ke surga atau tidak/'Ah? Kamu telah menemukan cincin yang tepat untuk pesta pernikahan kita'/Summary Jelek/YunJae/BL/Ficlet/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung Yunho **dan** Kim Jaejoong **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, DBSK/TVXQ, JWJ **dan** YJS**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Insa (Fly Away) - Jaejoong**

* * *

.

**A letter**

_._

* * *

Hembusan angin menyapa lembut tiap inci tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Dengan berbantalan tangan kanannya Ia memejamkan matanya. Namun manik indahnya itu harus kembali terlihat kala namanya dipanggil dengan selembar surat terjatuh dari langit dan terjatuh tepat di dadanya.

**Kim Jaejoong**—_namja_ itu tersenyum miris ketika melihat pengirim surat itu. Dengan sangat perlahan Ia membuka surat itu.

_Jaejoong-ah, Apa kabar? Aku baik._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cuaca di tempatmu, tapi mulai mendingin di sini._

_Sekarang walaupun jika aku sangat sibuk, aku selalu makan tepat waktu, bagaimana denganmu?_

_Jaejoong-ah, mungkin surat ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan._

_Tidak ada yang tahu jika surat ini bisa di kirimkan ke __**surga**__ atau tidak._

_Jaejoong-ah, kamu tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu_

_Dari : __**Jung Yunho**_

.

.

.

_**If time could be turned back...**_

.

.

.

Kedua manik hitamnya terpaku pada etalase toko yang tengah di lewatinya. Ia dengan sedikit terburu-buru mendekati kaca etalase dan menatap kagum pada sesuatu benda yang terpajang di sana. Dua cincin perak yang terlihat sederhana namun entah mengapa terlihat sangat istimewa baginya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat kerjanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi seseorang dan memberitahukan akan apa yang di temukan olehnya tadi.

"Ah, _Annyeong_, Jaejoong_-sshi_."

Kim Jaejoong—_namja_ itu tersenyum membalas sapaan dari teman kerjanya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Ia langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan menyalakan komputernya untuk mencari info tentang cincin yang di temukan olehnya tadi.

Senyuman itu semakin lebar ketika Ia menemukan info tentang cincin itu. Tangannya dengan gesit meraih _handphone_nya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan _Video call_.

"Ah, Yunnie!" ucapnya ceria ketika _video call_nya telah tersambung. Jung Yunho—sosok di ujung sana tersenyum lebar.

'_Waeyo, Jaejoong-ah? Tumben kamu menghubungiku.'_

"Aku telah menemukan cincin yang tepat!"

'_Ah? Kamu telah menemukan cincin yang tepat untuk pesta pernikahan kita?'_ Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat antusias.

"Yeah, itu sangat bagus," ujar Jaejoong dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

'_Jika kamu membeli itu, kamu tidak akan menyesalinya kan?'_

"Eh?" Jaejoong menyerit mendengarnya namun tak lama suara tawa renyah Yunho terdengar.

'_Kirimkan aku fotonya. Aku akan pergi membelinya sekarang.'_

"Kamu sangat bersemangat ya?" Jaejoong mengulum senyum kecilnya.

'_Tentu saja! Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti malam~'_

"_Ne_, _Saranghae_, Yun."

'_Nado saranghae, Jaejoong-ah.'_

Jaejoong memutus sambungan _video call_nya dengan Yunho. Ah, Ia sangat tak sabar bertemu dengan Yunho nanti.

**...**

Yunho menatap kesal kemacetan di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini malah terjadi kemacetan. Ia harus cepat mendapatkan cincin itu. Saat kemacetan di hadapannya pulih Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya cepat sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari setengah jam dari tempat yang di tunjukan oleh Jaejoong.

Ia mendecak kesal saat melihat tempat yang di tunjukan oleh Jaejoong adalah sebuah mal besar. Namun Ia tidak ingin mengulur waktu, dengan bermodalkan sebuah foto cincin yang dipilihkan oleh Jaejoong Ia menelusuri mal itu. Ia berlari dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, bertanya dari satu penjaga toko ke penjaga toko lain. Dengan nafas yang sudah terputus-putus Yunho putuskan untuk menelusuri mal dengan berjalan saja. Dan di saat Ia hampir menyerah matanya menatap ke arah etalase sebuah toko dan betapa bahagianya dia saat melihat cincin yang sama persis dengan foto yang di kirimkan Jaejoong padanya terpajang di etalase itu.

Dengan cepat Yunho memasuki toko itu dan membeli cincin itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat Ia memegang cincin itu. Jaejoong memang tahu benar barang yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Saya beli ya—," ucapannya terputus kala matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kalung berbandul hati di dekatnya.

"Bisakah saya melihat kalung itu?" penjaga toko itu langsung mengambil kalung itu hati-hati dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat kalung di tangannya.

"Saya beli cincin dan kalung ini."

**...**

Jaejoong mengulum senyum di sepanjang jalan ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Ia sengaja mempercepat waktu kerjanya karena Ia tak sabar untuk menemui Yunho. Jaejoong terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sengaja Ia tinggikan. Ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat yang di janjikan.

**BLAR!**

Jaejoong tersentak kaget kala mendengar suara keras di bagian belakang mobilnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mencoba mengatur laju mobilnya yang sontak tak beraturan. Bola matanya terbelalak ketika mobilnya melaju ke arah tiang listrik.

**BRAK!**

**...**

_Maafkan aku Yunho, aku tak bisa datang ke tempat perjanjian kita._

**...**

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris ketika bayang masa lalu kembali terputar di benaknya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mendongkak menatap langit di atasnya. Langit di atasnya memang sangat indah namun Ia tidak bisa tersenyum karena kebahagiaannya tertinggal di bumi. Tertinggal bersama sosok itu.

Ia memasuki sebuah rumah kecil di hadapannya, Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan itu. Di atas meja di hadapannya ada puluhan surat yang tersebar dengan sebuah figur foto yang memajang fotonya dengan seseorang yang sangat Ia rindukan.

Ia menaruh surat yang di terimanya tadi di dekat puluhan surat di hadapannya, namun saat tangannya menaruh surat itu, Ia merasakan suatu benda keras di dalam surat yang baru Ia terima. Dengan tergesa Ia kembali meraih surat itu.

**Trak~**

Bola mata Jaejoong membulat tak percaya saat melihat sebuah benda jatuh dari dalam surat itu. Dengan perlahan Ia meraih benda itu dan menatapnya tak percaya. Benda itu adalah cincin yang merupakan pilihannya untuk acara pernikahannya. Ia perlahan menggunakan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Senyum miris tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Air mata perlahan namun pasti mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Yun..."

.

.

.

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas sembari mendongkak menatap langit. Ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan sebuah surat yang lagi-lagi Ia kirimkan ke tempatnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya ke bangku taman di dekatnya lalu merogoh kantungnya.

Ia tersenyum miris ketika Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah usang dari kantongnya. Ia buka perlahan kotak itu dan menatap sayu ke sebuah kalung yang seharusnya Ia serahkan lima tahun lalu bersama dengan pasangan cincin yang kini di pakainya di jari manisnya ke seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ia ingat pasti betapa Ia hampir gila saat mendengar berita kematian Jaejoong. Ia seolah raga tanpa jiwa tanpa Jaejoong di sampingnya, tapi Ia berhasil bangkit menjadi Yunho yang dulu walau tanpa kebahagiaan yang pasti dan cinta. Bagi Yunho kebahagiaannya yang pasti dan cintanya hanya ada ketika Jaejoong berada di sisinya.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu mendongkak, namun saat Ia mengadah sesuatu benda jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Yunho perlahan meraih benda yang ternyata sebuah surat. Ia menyerit bingung sembari menatap ke sekitarnya.

'_Darimana surat ini berasal?_' batinya bertanya bingung. Yunho membolak balik surat itu dan betapa kagetnya Ia saat Ia melihat tulisan '_**To : Jung Yunho**_' di pojok bawah surat itu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan nafasnya memburu. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi Ia berharap surat itu merupakan balasan yang sangat Ia harapkan.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Ia mulai membuka surat itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam surat itu.

_Yunnie, aku bisa menerima setiap surat yang kamu kirimkan._

_Mungkin, kamu tidak akan bisa menerima balasanku dari __**surga**__._

_Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa tapi aku menulis setiap waktu._

_Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Saranghae._

_Ps : Terima kasih kamu telah memberikan cincin ini padaku. Aku sangat menyukainya._

_From : __**Kim Jaejoong**_

Bola matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat nama Jaejoong sebagai pengirim surat itu. Air mata yang lama tidak mengalir itu kini mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Dadanya sesak akan perasaan rindu yang semakin menjadi. Ia tak peduli akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang melewatinya, Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua kerinduannya lewat tangisan dan teriakan yang menyerukan namanya.

"_Nado_... Jaejoong_-ah_... _Nado_ _Saranghae_."

.

.

.  
**END**

.

.

.

_Mianhae_...

Saya terbawa emosi menulis saat menonton FanVid YunJae ini...

Entah kaslian bisa percaya atau tidak, saya bahkan menangis saat menonton video itu :'(

Mianhae kalo FF ini benar-benar jelek :(

Kalian bisa cari sendiri di youtube. Nama video itu **[Vietsub][Fanmade][ ] IN SA - A letter never be posted – Yoonjae** atau **goo . gl / GV4Md** (Hilangkan spasi)

Last,

Review please.


End file.
